Picture Imperfect
by Falcon-Rider
Summary: Miniseries ficFocus on Starbuck, her secret... read to find out more


Picture Imperfect

By Falcon-Rider

Rating: PG

Fanfic topic: Battlestar Galactica the mini-series (2003 Sci-Fi pictures)

A.Note: Please R&R!...'the quote's' aren't quotes but aproxamate quotes… sry

------

The Picture was a reminder of years past. Three figures stood smiles on their faces, a reminder of better times. Callused, but feminine, fingers traced over the brunette pictured, a smile formed on tired lips.

            **It hadn't been the commander's fault.**

**            The blame couldn't be put on a nameless flight instructor.**

**            It was hers to keep, for she had been at fault.**

*

      _"Why are you telling me this now?" He asked staring at her from the ground next to _

_her__ viper._

_      "It's the end of the world, Lee. I thought I should confess my sins." She answered _

_before__ slipping on her helmet._

*

She had passes him, Zachary Adama, when his technique had been sloppy and not worthy of being out on the battle field. Her feelings had gotten in the way of her job and a life had been lost.

It was her fault, no one could convince her otherwise, that one of her best friends was dead. She just couldn't have let another one face the same fate.

*

_      "Starbuck return to the Galactica!" The voice crackled over the wireless radio._

_      "Leave me and get back to the ship!" Apollo yelled over the comm. as he heard the  _

_command__._

_     "Not gong to happen!" She replied. Correcting the angle of her viper, she turned, _

_            firing at a Cylon fighter as she went. "Hold on!"_

_      Apollo's eyes widened as he realized just what she was going to do. Her viper hit his _

_in__ just the right place, locking the together. The two vipers propelled towards the _

_Galactica's closing docking bay doors._

*

She had caused the death of one Adama, she hadn't been about to let another die.

*

_      "Don't you think we're coming in a little hot?" Apollo asked as they sped towards _

_the__ Galactica._

_      Starbuck winced, worried, "No…"_

_      The two fighters entered the bay, speeding past other fighters. As they past the _

_closing__ bay doors, Starbucks viper's wing clipped the edge sending them to the _

_side__ ninety degrees. The vipers finally came to a stop against the back wall of the _

_landing__ bay as the door shut._

_      Galactica jumped to the rest of the fleet's position, leaving the Cylons behind._

*

Her eyes glittered with unshed tears. Her fingers left the photo and grasped a cigar that was on the shelf in her locker. She slipped the brown tube into her mouth before looking for her lighter.

A knock sounded at the door, and she glanced toward it. As she grabbed a lighter she responded, "Come in."

The door swung in slowly and Apollo stood there.

She froze for a moment before removing the cigar from her mouth.

"I thought I'd let you know about the meeting tomorrow. I'm going to be organizing a patrol-"

She nodded, "I heard."

"Good," Apollo nodded slightly. 

They stood in silence for a few moments before Starbuck spoke, "Anything else?"

Apollo shook his head and turned to leave. About to close the door he paused and turned halfway back towards her.

"Kera…" He paused. "Thank you, for saving my life back there." 

"Nothing you wouldn't have done for me, right?" She replied almost flippantly.

"Yah," He answered and pulled the door shut behind him.

She paused and turned back to her locker. The picture of the three of them, Zach, Lee, and her, caught her eye once more. 

"You're welcome, Lee." She whispered as she shut the locker. 

The lock clicked as the door shut, "You're welcome."

-------

Fin. 

-------

Author's Note: This very well may be the first fanfiction of the mini-series… I hope it's not the last. I enjoyed both the original Battlestar Galactica and the new mini-series for both have faults and good points. They are different stories and should be looked at as such. If you didn't plan to watch it tune in, and keep an open mind… I did. The only thing I really disliked was what they did with Boomer at the very end of the mini-series… grrr. Thanks for reading, and please review!!


End file.
